


"Lesbian stuff, you wouldn't want to know."

by MewDeathCakes



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, For Spencer, ao3 - Freeform, for my friend, if only Carl Pappa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 14:38:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3940549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MewDeathCakes/pseuds/MewDeathCakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tara wants to be able to go on a run, but Rick won't let her. So Beth encourages her to steal Glenn's car, take their guns, and go on a run. </p><p>Fluffy!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Lesbian stuff, you wouldn't want to know."

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jessewrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessewrites/gifts).



> This was written for my friend Spencer, I just realized they had a AO3 account and wrote this for them!

____________________________

 

Beth looked down at the crate she was sitting on and started fumbling with her hands. She looked up and Beth watched as Tara paced back and forth between the door and one of the cars.

Beth studied her 'deep in thought features'. She takes a moment to admire her hair, which was roughly tied back in a ponytail.

"Tara?" Beth asks in a innocent voice. Tara looked up from her feet, her eyes soften seeing Beth.

"Hey," Tara says softly sitting next to Beth on the crate.

"What's wrong?" Beth asks searching for any type of distress in her friends face.

"Well....... Rick says that I can't go with them on this run, and I was debating going on my own run." Tara says sucking on her bottom lip, a habit Beth had noticed.

"Well let's go then!" Beth piped up.

"If they aren't going to let us come, lets go on our own!" Beth stood up grabbing Tara's hand and pulling her into one of the many houses they have spent one day in and left.

Once in the living room they saw Rick, and Carl gathering stuff for the run.

"What are you girls doing?" Rick asked, raising an eyebrow in question.

"Lesbian stuff, you wouldn't want to know." Beth said smirking. She glanced back at Tara seeing her face beet red.

"Y-Your a lesbian?" Carl said standing up. But Beth just kept walking pulling Tara along, smirking to herself knowing the crush Carl had on her.

When she got to her sleeping area, which was just an old dusty room, covered in makeshift beds and cots.

she grabbed her bag and all necessary equipment she made a check list.

Gun Ammo

Extra ammo

Knife

Bandages

And..(don't laugh)..her diary

Tara walked back over to her giving her a warm smile.

"Ready?" Tara asked.

"Yup" Beth replied popping the 'p'. They went out the back door to avoid further questioning from Rick and Carl.

When they went around to the front three cars sat there. They chose Glenn's blue Prius, hitting the road they head to the nearest grocery store or super market.

Finally they found a place called 'Eddies Market'. Exiting the car they pull out their guns.

The slowly walked into the store. The store looked fairly ransacked, but no one grabs stuff from the baby aisle.

Upon getting there they filled their bags full of baby food and cans of food for the rest of the group.For once, Beth felt important, she was finally helping. Pulling her weight in these desperate times.

She glanced over at Tara, her face glistening with sweat covered head to toe in sweat, dirt, and possibly even blood, but she was still somehow attractive.

At that moment Tara realised that Beth had stopped working to watch her. Tara turned to look at Beth, the second their eyes locked the two became equally red.

Tara reached over and grabbed her hand. Intertwining their fingers. Beth started leaning towards Tara, Tara leaned towards Beth. Lips millimetres apart, they hear moaning.

'Stupid freaking walkers! Always ruining my day!' Beth thought to herself.

Tara dropped Beth's hand lifting her gun towards the moaning.

"Let's go," Tara says, the moaning had gotten louder and more voices were moaning. Beth slung her backpack over her shoulder and they headed back out towards the car.

Since their backpacks had grown increasingly more heavy, the run towards the car was more of a slow jog. Getting towards the door they saw the source of the moaning, there was at least six dozen walkers.

They opened the door and dashed across the road, to the car that was parked there. Glancing back Beth saw the small herd following them outside. They ran to the car and the doors were locked.

"Oops" Tara said being the one that had locked it. She felt around her pockets and looked up.

"Double oops." She said coming up empty handed. Beth frantically searched around looking for the keys, the walkers gaining on them at a slow pace.

"There!" Beth said and pointed at the keys on the ground. Almost a foot away from the herd. Beth held up her gun and started shooting the walkers but there was to many. Tara joined in.

Bang, bang, bang.

Shot after shot. Walkers were falling to the ground. But still, there was to many.

Tara and Beth went back to back, ready to fend off any hungry zombies. Beth's gun clicked. It was empty.

"I'm empty." She exclaimed "Cover me!"Beth screamed dumping out her back pack she grabbed her extra ammo out of her pile of stuff laying on the floor.

She reloaded and started shooting again.

"If we make it out of this, I am so going to kiss you." Tara said laughing.

"When."Beth replied. "When we make it out of this." Beth said. At that moment they heard a car, then gunfire. The walkers started falling to the floor. Beth looked around, looking for the source of the gunfire. There she sees Rick, Glenn, and Carl. Their saviors.

"That was close!" Beth exclaimed, putting her gun in her belt. Tara broke formation and started grabbing Beth's stuff of the ground.

"Why did you girls go off on your own?" Rick called, crouching next to them.

"Because, you never let us go off on your runs. You only let Carl go cuz he's your son." Tara said looking down and packing Beth's bag. Beth leaned down and started helping.

"That's not true-" Rick was cut off by Glenn.

"It's kinda true ya know." Glenn said walking towards his car.

"Sorry we stole your car Glenn." Beth said getting up and slinging her bag over her shoulder. She walked over to where the keys were dropped and picked them up.

"Here," Beth tossed the keys toward Glenn. Rick glared at the girls as they got in the back seats of Glenn's car, Glenn got in the front. The girls watched as Rick got in his car and drove away with Carl.

"Soooooo....." Tara said once Glenn had started driving.

"Sorry we just wanted to go on a run our selfs. We got some good stuff too!" Tara said smiling.

"I understand, it's ok. Sometimes Rick isn't the best leader, but he's only human." Glenn said. Glenn had kind of become a father like figure after Hershel got killed all those months ago. Glenn and Maggie, although Maggie was her sister she was the closest thing she had to a mom, and Glenn was the closest she had to a dad.

When they got back the group was having a meeting so Beth and Tara went outside, they were leaning against the cars talking. Guns in reach.

"So look what I found!" Tara said pulling a book out from under her shirt. Beth soon recognized the book to be her diary.When she emptied her back pack she must have took it.

"Hey! Give it here! That's mine." Beth said trying to reach for it.

"No I just want to see what you wrote about me!" Tara said going into one of the cars, locking it. Tara opened the book to a random page.

"Tara please don't look! Please just give it back! Please!" Beth pleaded. But Tara ignored her.

"Her we go! Today Tara and I were partnered to clear out half of this house were staying at.

I couldn't help but watch her hair as it swayed side to side as she walked. Her face deep in concentration, gun raised. She was about to open the door. She turned to look at me once, she gave me a small smile.

"Ready?" She had asked me. My heart had stopped. She always worries about me. Most people don't worry about me even half as much as she does.

The only thing that could make me feel better than this is making her laugh. I love her laugh. It's hypnotizing. I could listen to it forever. I just want to say to her,

if I had a star for every time you brightened up my day, I'd have a galaxy in my hands." Tara finished.

Tara looked up at Beth who was looking down at her hands, fiddling with them, her own nervous habit. Beth heard the car door open and was greeted by a hug, followed by lips being pressed on her own.

 

"I think this zombie apocalypse just became a little more bearable." Beth thought to herself.


End file.
